The illustrative non-limiting technology described herein is thus to provide an improved method and an improved control apparatus for changing the downtilt angle, and hence, in the end, a base station, with a mobile radio antenna, which is improved overall.
According to an illustrative non-limiting implementation, the object is achieved with regard to the control apparatus on the basis of the features specified in claim 1, with regard to a mobile radio antenna it is achieved on the basis of the features specified in claim 14, and with regard to an appropriate method for changing the downtilt angle, it is achieved by the features specified in claim 15. Advantageous refinements of an illustrative non-limiting implementation are specified in the dependent claims.
The antenna control apparatus according to an illustrative non-limiting implementation is distinguished in that it can be mounted, such that it can be retrofitted, on a corresponding mobile radio base station outside the protective housing for the radiating elements (radom). There is thus preferably no need to have to provide the already extensive mechanical and/or electronic devices during the production or delivery of a corresponding mobile radio antenna, in order to ensure that it can be retrofitted.
In principle, manual adjustment from the outside is prior art. The control apparatus according to a presently preferred illustrative non-limiting implementation is, in comparison to this, preferably distinguished in that, when fitted outside the protective housing of the antenna, it interacts with only that control element via which the adjustment can otherwise be carried out manually.
The antenna, which will be described in detail with reference to exemplary non-limiting implementations, uses, in this case, a fundamentally known transmission element, which can be operated manually from outside the antenna protective cover, and which passes through an appropriate opening into the interior underneath the protective housing for the antenna, in order there to operate the one or more phase shifters for adjustment of the downtilt angle, for example via a transmission linkage. This operating element which passes from the outside to the inside through the protective housing, or through a part of the rear plate or side plate of the supporting and/or protective cover for the antenna, preferably comprises a spindle which is guided in an appropriate threaded sleeve such that it can rotate. The threaded spindle can thus be moved in the axial direction between two limit or extreme positions by rotating it.
The antenna control apparatus is preferably entirely or essentially designed in the form of a complete unit or complete module. It can thus be handled and installed without any problems, to be precise not only—as described above—in conjunction with an operating element which is provided outside of the covering housing for the antenna device. In fact, a presently preferred illustrative non-limiting implementation likewise provides for the capability to mount, and if required to retrofit, the complete unit or the complete module as required as a complete module, which can be handled easily and without any problems, underneath the protective cover as well. In this case as well, the antenna control apparatus, which can be retrofitted, is covered with a corresponding operating element underneath the protective cover, in order to use it to set different phase angles for the antennas. One major advantage is thus that the antenna control apparatus according to a presently preferred illustrative non-limiting implementation can be installed easily, as a complete solution, outside or inside the protective cover for the antenna. There is thus no need to install a large number of individual components, possibly even at different points, underneath the protective cover of the antenna, as in the prior art.
It has now been found to be advantageous that the downtilt angle can, in the end, be adjusted both manually and by means of a suitable control apparatus. The complete control unit is omitted for manual operation, so that, in the end, the downtilt angle can be adjusted just by adjusting the operating element, preferably by rotating an adjustment or spindle toothed wheel, by which means the phase shifters, for example, can then be adjusted appropriately via the spindle, which can be rotated, in order to change the downtilt angle.
If an appropriate electronic or electrical control device is retrofitted, then this is preferably installed only outside the protective housing for the antenna. This then interacts directly with the operating transmission element, that is to say in particular with the spindle toothed wheel which is provided for manual adjustment, by which means the spindle toothed wheel can be rotated via the motor drive which is part of the control device.
In addition, it has been found to be advantageous not to provide any limit switches or limit pushbuttons, but limit stops without any clamping. These are therefore provided and constructed on the spindle and fixed to the housing such that the movement of the spindle in each of the extreme or limit positions is prevented from rotating further by an limit stop. The limit stop therefore essentially ensures that no additional releasing forces are required during any subsequent movement in the opposite direction. This makes a contribution to making it possible to use comparatively small motors with low drive ratings.
One preferred illustrative non-limiting implementation furthermore provides for the control electronics to associate two absolute position values with the two limit stops. The absolute positioning can then be carried out at at least one of these two positions. To do this, the operating element would have to be moved, preferably in the form of the spindle, only in the respective direction until the limit stop was reached. The reaching of the limit stop can likewise be identified and evaluated electrically/electronically by the control electronics.
A self-calibration device provided for the purposes of a presently preferred illustrative non-limiting implementation has been found to be particularly advantageous. If the transmission or control element, preferably in the form of the spindle, is initially moved to at least one of the two limit stops and is then moved back to the other limit stop, then a movement identification process, preferably carried out by counting rotation pulses, can be used to detect the maximum adjustment movement between the two limit stops and this can be associated with a maximum depression angle, while each intermediate angle can be interpolated, possibly also by means of support values stored in a table. It is thus possible to drive in absolute terms any desired positions between the extreme positions.
Alternatively or in addition, it is likewise possible to drive in a relative manner to specific adjustment positions within the permissible adjustment range. For this purpose, the respectively current setting value can be stored in a non-volatile memory in order then to carry out the relative adjustment starting from this value when another requirement for adjustment occurs.
The control apparatus preferably has an external interface. All the adjustment and monitoring functions can be carried out at the command level via this interface. A specific controller or a computer with appropriate control software or else, for example, the base station can be used for drive purposes.
In a presently preferred illustrative non-limiting implementation, the mechanical and the electrical/electronic part of the control apparatus are coupled to one another with a fixed relationship. No specific addressing of the control unit is required to do this. However, the control unit can preferably also operate in a “with addressing” mode. This allows the capability to drive a number of electronic control units from a central point via only one command interface, that is to say to set a number of angles appropriately on different antennas.